Falling for a Salesman
by falloutphil
Summary: Dan is a miserable 20 year old who is stuck in a dead end job, he stumbles across one of his idols and he incourages him that life is too short to hate every second of it. The help turns into something that can only be described as love.
1. Prologue- The heat

Dan's POV

Another hot summers day rolled by and the hours just seemed longer and longer. I shuffled up past the houses knocking on each door gently, sure enough no one answered. They knew my objectives. I gripped onto my clipboard and chewed on my cheap black pen that was half eaten by now, my black suit sticking to the backs of my legs and I could already feel the sweat seeping through the fabric. Pretty plants and vibrant green hedges cascaded over walls and paths; I admired them as I listened to young children giggling in the backgrounds as they played without a care in the world, if only they knew what happens when you grow old.

Another house. No answer.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better" I chuckled to myself. The sweat gathered on my forehead and dripped colliding with my eyelashes and splashing on my cheeks. The heat seemed more intense now, probably because its noon; when the sun is at its highest. I brushed down my suit and adjusted my tie accordingly, preparing myself just in case someone did answer this time.

Two knocks. No answer.

"Urgh" I sighed internally and slumped against the wall. I set back in my original direction, but before reaching the gate that was parked at the end of the pathway the door creaked.

"Urm, good afternoon" The man standing opposite me spluttered out after about two minutes of stuttering.

"Afternoon Sir, can I have a moment of your time?" I trembled, almost forgetting how to speak, which was strange because I was normally confident, maybe it's the heat. The gentleman led me into what seemed to be an office of some kind, or a study room. He looked at me puzzled then moved his hand to indicate me to start this 'moment'.

"Oh yes sorry, I urm" I paused looking around the brown room, observing the stacks of paperwork and his quite expensive looking equipment. "I just wanted to talk to you about, a charity I represent"

He shook his head and put his hand up to it.

"Let me stop you right there ok, I don't want to invest any money on any charity, I got a business to run see mate?"

I furrowed my brow and stuttered a bit.

Wait.

I know this guy from somewhere.

Isn't this the very same guy from youtube? The vlogger, right?

"Wait, aren't you _the_ AmazingPhil?" I studied his face even more, of course its amazingphil who else has that iconic black fringe and shocking blue eyes that could make anyone fall into his arms.

His eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip innocently. He twiddled this thumbs together and looked at the floor as if he was ashamed of the fact that he was actually that man.

"Uh, I don't like to admit the fact but you could say I'm 'that guy', wait do you watch my videos?" he asked me shyly, sitting himself down next to me on the soft velvet sofa.

"I'm just a huge fan, I can't believe it's really you" I spluttered out nearly jumping up out of excitement.

"I'm not all that great, YouTube is a hobby, it's not a great job it's just my passion, I'd rather it than work in a dead end job like you." We let out a small laugh in unison, as I ran my hand through my hair trying to adjust it.

"So you up for coffee?"


	2. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**_finally_**** getting interesting yay! I didn't plan this by myself, I had some help from briony (again bc i can't do things by myself damn) anyways i hope you enjoy, also leave some feedback telling me how to improve, bc I just want to make you all happy**

**ciao for now**

Still Dans POV..

The faint noise of footsteps seemed to fade into the background. I was alone in AmazingPhils little terraced house in the middle of a busy city. His cozy office space wasn't that exciting. You would imagine Phil to have a colourful room filled with posters and fun things around the desk and on the walls. Nope. It was the complete opposite. All that lay in this bare room was a simple mahogany desk with a matching chair. This desk was a completely different matter. It was cluttered and unorganized, filled with letters, boxes, loose paper and a MacBook.

Being the nosey person I am I had to peak right? It wouldn't do any harm right I mean he puts himself out on the internet; he should expect this sort of stuff.

After about a ton of fan mail and loose paper with little lion drawings and collages I got to the good stuff. The interesting _personal_ mail. Bank statements. Letters from companies. Contract deals. You name it he had it there. Of course I couldn't open any of the unopened mail so I opted for the one already torn open at the seam.

"Philip Lester you have a choice to make" I read the top line as I slipped it out of the already crumpled up envelope.

"This is an opportunity of a lifetime..."

"You and a friend..."

"For the chance to win £5000..."

"Make a video that is creative, funny and appeals to people all around the world..."

I skimmed over the words because he knew Phil wouldn't take long making two coffees. With that in mind soon enough he footsteps were audible again. In a flash I threw the letter making it slide across all of the papers and slip onto the floor on the side of the desk, and plunge into the sofa, making a huge thud noise.

"Urm, what was all that noise about?" Phil chuckled nervously, passing a mug to me and then placing his on that cluttered desk; how he found room I will never know.

"Oh, you know I just" I tried to find the right words. "Oh, just dropped my clipboard on the laminate, yeah that's right, urm, noisy things..." He just stared at me. Blankly. Then broke the awkwardness by sipping at his extremely hot drink and flailing his tongue because of the heat. A quiet laugh rolled off my lips and echoed in the room.

His eyes averted from his mug and traced around the wooden floor, fixating on something. Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks. The letter.

"What's that doing on the floor…?" He threw a puzzled look over to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and let myself seep into a vortex of lies and mischief.

"Seriously, how could that even get there I put all my fan mail on top of that..." This time he knew I was up to something. He just sat himself down next to me again on that very same sofa.

**(ik my chapters are short but there are going to be a lot of them so brace youselves)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sarcasm and Dreams

**Guess who's back with another exciting installment of her fic urm**

**tHIS CHAPTER WAS SO GOOD IN MY HEAD AND WHEN I WROTE IT DOWN IT WAS lets just say rubbish (there might be little kids reading)**

**enjoy i guess?**

Dan POV

Phil just stared at me for a while, obviously waiting for my reply to his comment.

"You _obviously _moved the mail to get to that letter" The innocent look on his face turning into one of anger and frustration. "Who even are you, I don't even know your name and you still rummage through my _personal_ shit. Just another crazed fan" He muttered under his breath. "I didn't sign up for this."

I sunk into the sofa which engulfed me, bringing the mug up to my lips and sipping whilst Phil rubbed his forehead and cursed in a quiet inside voice. The coffee was still warm and it comforted me; he made it just how I liked it, which was surprising because he doesn't even know me. The hot liquid ran down my throat slowly, stopping at the lump making it hard to swallow.

The silence was awkward and I could feel Phils' gaze burning into the side of my head, leaving me uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. His jet black hair catching in the corner of my eye. His hands rubbing his legs as if he was nervous, but why?

"But, what if..." I trailed off, stopping myself mid-sentence because of the silly idea my imagination conjured up out of nothing. I trembled a bit, deciding if I should carry on with the idea, or just forget it. The idea was on replay in my mind, not skipping any details each time.

"But what..." Phil questioned me; he furrowed his brow closing the gap between us, getting uncomfortably close to my face.

I just shook my head and bowed it looking into the empty coffee cup, staring at my own reflection in the cold coffee occupying the bottom of it. I got lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Me, Daniel Howell working class young man becoming friends with _the_ AmazingPhil; could you imagine it? It would be the best thing that would ever happen to me. I practically worship this man, he's helped me through rough times. When I had been depressed I could just flick open my laptop screen, hit the on button and he would be mine for about 5 minutes. His videos make me smile, he makes me smile. His little tweets, the cute unpredictable selfies. I drowned in a sea of dreams and ambition only to be shaken out of my trance by Phil.

"Tell me already, I haven't got time for this crap" His voice was forceful and demanding. His ice cold hands gripping onto my thin upperarm and shaking it wildly.

"That letter Phil" I locked eyes with him, turning my head ever-so-slightly so I could see his reaction.

"Yeah." The gaze deepening now. "What about it?"

"Let me help you, I want to help you win." Phil just chuckled. I didn't expect that sort of reaction; also he just shook his head still keeping up that horrid laugh.

"You're joking, right?" He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth and continued to laugh. "You?" That cackling sounded again "YouTube is _my_ thing. You're just a salesman, how the _hell_ can you reach to an audience over YouTube, huh?"

I let a small smile stretch across my face, showing a tiny dimple embedded into my cheek. "Oh yeah, you don't think I'm funny and creative; Mr I'm so great at everything I do, huh?"Phils demonic laugh now turning into a whimper, his smile flopping. Now he had a completely blank reaction.

"For _your _information Mr Lester I could kick your ass anyday, I'll make the best partner, you'll see."

"Are you implying that you'll do even better than me?" He put his hand over his mouth, mocking a shocked reaction. "You did say I am _the_ AmazingPhil, I'm the real deal dude" A little playful wink accompanied his explanation; I was going to have a little fun with this.

"Is little Philip scared that I'll be better than him, huh?" The sassy side of myself exploded, I was enjoying this a little too much. "Is he scared that a stupid salesman will show him up?"

Phil looked at me with a huge grin across his small cute face, obviously liking what he had just heard. He grabbed that coffee cup out of my hands leaving me feel empty. With a thud he plonked the cups on that dreaded desk. "But I don't even know your name, Mr-"

"Daniel Howell" I butted in before he could finish the sentence.

"But you can just call me Dan" I winked at the end of my sentence making Phil smile back, his cheeky smirk taking up the whole of his face. I reached out my hand for him to feebly shake, the sweat on my palms rubbing off into his while our skin slipped together. When we took our palms from one another's he shook his in the air to get rid of the sweat I passed on.

He gave me one last look up and down, then his gaze met mine.

"Well, welcome to the team, Dan"

**chapter 3 coming soon oooooo, I wonder what phil and dan will get up to ;)**

**ciao for now niglets**

**~hannah**


End file.
